A New Member Belkar B x Gale
by Ishtarri
Summary: Roy is looking around for a tracker to help the group find Kraagor's Gate. Who knew that belkar would find the perfect one first? ( My first fanfic )


Roy is looking around for a tracker to help the group find Kraagor's Gate. Who knew that belkar would find the perfect one first? ( My first fanfic )

* * *

Belkar was mumbling to himself about how stupid his teamates were until Roy finally snapped at him:

" Belkar! I have had just about of your stupid comments! Go to the bar or shut up! We're only looking for another ranger because YOU didn't takes any points in the survival skill! "

" Pfft... " Belkar waved his hand dismissively. " Like I would care. By the way, have you taken any skills in ' Kiss my ass ' yet? " And with that, he left for the bar.

At the bar he was cursing about Roy and how he misses Mama Bitterleaf. Beside him someone chuckled. He glares to the direction of the chuckle. 'That some asshat would dare chuckle at my problems ' He thought. But before he lashed out at the ' Asshat ' his eyes widened. For the person beside him was NOT an asshat, but a fetching young halfling lady...

Belkar stayed silent and just smirked at her. Winking at the same time. He started checking her out if she was worth the time for the Belkster...

She had wild short orange hair with green eyes that, when looked at could mean two things, ' Come closer ' and ' Close enough '. He then stared down at her cleavage. Flat... Dissapointed, he didn't mind though. He also checked her clothing. Quite like his senses, compftorble green. Only her clothing were showing more arms, sexier and more epic. ( Stupid Green Dragon Scales ) While checking her out, he noticed the totally awesome punching daggers that are probably worth more then 4 hookers and a puppy together, known by experience. She was all in all charming, besides the fact that she was flat-breasted.

After a while of thinking what pickup line he should use, he noticed that **SHE** was checking him out aswell! As smug as he was, he decided not to say anything and let her gaze in awe at his sexy shoeless god of war body. ' Who can resist him? ' he thought. But it was all cut short when Elan arrived.

" Hi! " he said, smiling like he had just comepleted mathematical subtraction homework " You look like a Ranger, are you a Ranger? " The lady blinks at Belkar, then at Elan. Belkar thought of killing Elan again then run off with the lady and EXP. But that would be too risky. The little lady nodded at Elan.

" I am a Ranger. Why do you ask? " Her voice was rough, yet quite alluring and untamed.

Elan turns to Belkar jumping like a toddler, " Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy! You see, my best friend Roy needs help to track a gate, thats why we are looking for a Ranger! " Belkar looks at Elan disdainfully... He then points to the halfling BEHIND Elan.

" Oh yeah. Uh... What I just said... "

The halfling lady stares at the two.. Still slightly confused about whats happening.

" Well... Whats in it for me? "

Elan looks at Belkar and shrugs.

" Ugh... Idiot... Gold is involved... " The lady smiles while Belkar mumbles to himself.. " And the totally many, dashing, handsome and powerful halfling... "

" Well, what do I have to do? Kill monsters that are green and have fangs? "

Belkar nods in agreement. " Thats what I thought too... "

Belkar and Elan bring the lady to Roy, she then sits down ready for the questions Roy will ask. Belkar is staying near enough to listen to the conversation...

" Name? "

" Gale. "

" Er... Whole name? "

Gale looks at Belkar and rolls her eyes...

" The rest, is none of your buisness. "

Roy sighs and shrugs.

" Class? "

" Pure and awesome Ranger! "

Roy notes everything as he continues...

" Do you in fact **KNOW** how to track? "

" What the hell kind of question is that? "

" A question I shouldn't take for granted. "

Roy looks at Belkar meaningfully who then shrugs it off. Gale sighs but in a playfull manner, clearly amused by the situation.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can track. "

Belkar smirks, " Hopefully as good as Roy can track his ass... "

" Belkar! "

Gale giggles, she then stares at Belkar and closes her eyes...

" Well, I guess everything is okay... We'll make our way out of the city and start serching for Kraagor's gate in an hour. Glad to have you on board Gale. My name is Roy Greenhilt. The other halfling is Belkar. "

" Belkar THE Belkster! "

An hour later, the team was gathered infront of the city.

" Before we go, I think I should introducce the rest of the team for you. The Red haired girl is Haley. Our Rogue. The blond human who you probably have seen is Elan. The dwarf is Durkon, our cleric and the elf is Vaarsuvius our party wizard! Gang, this is Gale. She will be helping us track the gate. "

Roy gives Gale a map and she stares at it..." Okay, the best is to go through the forest. Its the fastest way there... " Gale goes infront of the group and starts making her way there...

Belkar gets to the front and goes beside Gale.

" Belkar? " Roy asked, " Why are you going up front? "

" Well, she can't find something out, she might need help! " Belkar grins at Roy then starts looking at Gale.

After a while, Belkar started getting bored. He looked at Gale who was concentrating on tracking... When Roy wasn't looking, he started to shove himself against her...

Gale glares at Belkar, but then smiles mischievously. She starts shoving back. But when He tried to shove her again, he instead fell into a hole! The whole group stops!

" Crap! " Roy yelled. He looked at the hole and noticed that it was too small for any of them to go through. Except another halfling...

" Gale, do you think you can get through there? We're going to find another way in! "

" One way to find out! " Gale smiles at Roy snickering " Another way in.. Heh.. " and jumps into the hole!

She slides through it and lands on a hobgoblin! Beside him was another who was planning on cooking. He takes the frying pan as soon as Gale landed on the hobgoblin and wanged her head with it, knocking her unconcious. Beside her unconcious body was an unconcious Belkar.

" Ugh... We should NOT have made the peep hole so big... "

As Gale wakes up, she notices Belkar. She looks around, they are both tied up. She knocks her head on Belkar's and wakes him up.

" **GOD DAM-** "

" Shh! "

A hobgoblin guard was standing out side. The room was empty and the hobgoblin luckily did not hear Belkar.

" I got an idea... " Gale starts wiggling her right arm...

" What the hell are you doing? "

Gale's rope cuts in half and she stands up... She raises her right hand showing a hidden blade.

" Badass... "

After Gale frees Belkar, she walks quietly to the hobgoblin. She casually jumps high and stabs him through the head with her blade. Beside the corpse is the conviniently placed sack with the daggers... The two take their weapons and start hearing voices up ahead from Roy, Vaarsuvius and Elan.

" Well its about fricking time.. " Belkar says. " Lets go! "

Later at night while Roy is taking watch he talks to Gale...

" Gale, Belkar isn't by the fire or something... Can you look for him..? "

Gale nods and starts making her way to the woods yelling: " You owe me atleast 1 gp Greenhilt... "

At a lake, Belkar is washing his daggers and his hands, he got a wound from one of the hobgoblins at the fight... He seems peacefull, until something touched his shoulder. Belkar points one of his daggers at Gale. When he saw who it was, he lowered it. continuing to wash his hands...

" What was that about...? "

" Nothing. "

Gale plants herself beside Belkar. She looks at the wound on his hand... " Couldn't Durkon heal that? " Belkar grunts... " Its just a stupid cut... "

gale looks up into the sky... Cold breezes come...

" Hey, " Belkar says " Want to know a riddle I gave to a goblin...? "

" Sure. "

Belkar turns to Gale grinning madly and starts to tell the riddle...

" What's green and black, squeals like a pig and has two pieces of steel where its lungs used to be..? "

Gale smiles...

" You! And then I stabbed I stabbed him in the lungs and he squealed like a pig! Haha! "

" Hm... I think I know one that I told a halfling... "

" Can't be better then mine! "

Gales sits up straight. She closes her eyes...

" What is someone who does not understand what will happen to him, but will actually love it..? "

Belkar raises an Eyebrow... " Eh? "

Gale presses her lips against Belkar's! Belkar, startled later on got what was happening and he returned the kiss... It became quite a wild dance between their tongues... But then they heard Roy's voice!

" **GALE! BELKAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?** "

Belkar snickered as Gale stopped the kiss...

" Heh, guess we should get back to Mr. Iam Lawful Stewpit... "

" I guess... But I bet this won't be over. "

Gale slides her finger along Belkar's cheek and walks towards camp. " I'll catch up. " At that moment, Mr. Scruffy licks Belkar's wound.

" She ain't that bad... " Belkar takes his cat and makes his way to camp.


End file.
